


The Levels

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fanfiction, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Living on the surface was a blessing, a sign of true power, the wealthy reigned supreme. Rosa Brigeret, a 19 year old female who lives in the slums, is caught stealing from the surface.
Kudos: 2





	1. Rosa Brigeret

Safety was never guaranteed in the slums, neither was comfort. Everything was always a matter of who could outlive who, Rosa Brigeret got no exception to this fact. She was awoken by the sound of coughing, rubbing her eyes with a yawn she realized once more that'd she'd fallen asleep in a minecart once more. She looked to the sound of where the coughing had come from, only to be greeted with a sickly woman sitting against the walls of the cave, a small lantern glowed with a lake blue, showing she had heavy eye bags under her eyes. Water dripped down from the marketplace, making the ground slippery as she got out of the minecart.

The dripping of the water echoed throughout the slums, Rosa's hair was covered in dirt and grime, most people who lived in the slums had chopped off their hair. Being able to deal with the knots, grime, dirt, dust, etc was hard for those who were already struggled with their health. Tightening the short cape that lay upon her shoulders she walked through the slums, grimacing at the number of sickly people who struggled. Even being able to see the grass that sat on the surface was a blessing to anyone, to live on the surface itself was a true sign of power and wealth.

Monsters lurked on the surface, ready to kill anyone in sight, very few families lived on the surface. The thought of what could happen if she left the slums and was in few of others scared her, from a young age she was told never to venture outside the slums. Her mother died when she turned 14, 5 years ago and she can still remember watching her mother cough up large amounts of blood, telling her everything was alright even though it was not. She tried to go to the marketplace for medicine but was greeted with a bottle smashed against her face, resulting in a scar that now rests upon her nose.

Opening the door to her small home, if you could even count a room with a bed and table a home, she removed her boots, her feet far more than sore from having the shoes tightly wrapped on her feet for days. Work was hard and paid very little, she worked in the mines, hating every second of the tiring work, it gave her barely enough money to even buy a single loaf of bread. She wrapped her feet in a layer of seaweed and left her house, heading to the shops with 15 coins in her bag, once arrived she asked the worker for an apple, placing down 10 coins, soon after being handed the apple, the apple was in a very gross condition, covered in layers of dirt and dust, at least she'd gotten the apple.

Placing the apple in her small bag that hung on her shoulder she walked down to the baths. She handed the person in front of them 5 coins before getting a nod and walking in, the baths were hidden by stones and rocks, giving at least the tiniest bit of privacy, something that was considered a luxury to the ones who couldn't even afford a house. She removed her bag, cape, shirt, pants, and undergarments before setting them down in a corner. She slowly stepped into the water, shivering at the cold feeling, she moved in until she was waist-deep, the water was dirty, unclean and god knows if it would help hygiene, but at the very least it got the dirt and grime off of them. Rosa slowly cupped the water in her hands and poured it on her hair, trying to ignore the gross feeling of the dirt cascading out of her hair now that it had water on it. She always hated bathing for that one reason, sparing 5 coins was far too expensive to bathe every day, at the most she could bath twice a month. Rosa admired the hard workers who were able to make a living for their family, the slums were overpopulated, making everything just as much harder. Rosa had never met anyone who lived on the surface, god it was a goal impossible to reach. She quickly got out of the water, grabbing one of the roughed-up towels that sat in the dirt next to the baths, she tried off before putting her clothes back on and leaving the baths.

Even if she'd just bathed she still felt gross in the back of her head, she walked back to the mines, grabbing a pickaxe that sat against the walls of the cave, she sat down in a minecart and went to the deepest part of the mine, god she could only wish to find a single piece of iron, one piece of iron could go for up to 100 coins, maybe to the surface that wouldn't appear like a lot but to the people who lived in the slums, it was enough to make you a godly figure. 50 coins itself is enough to get a home with 2 rooms, once the minecart came to a halt she hopped out and walked down the already mined areas, spotting a piece of coal she quickly mined it, well not quickly, she continuously hit the coal with her pickaxe, small pieces breaking off as she hit it. Rosa shoved the coal in her bag and ran back to the minecart, mining was terrifying if you had anything on you, people who rested down in the mines were known for killing anyone to get some coins. Once out of the mine she sold the coal, happy at the 2 coins she'd earned.


	2. Chapter 2

Putting the coins in her bag she walked through the slums, looking at the sickly people was scary, one day that could be her. “The fuck-” Rosa felt a hand on her leg, looking down she saw a small child, it visibly hurt her to see the condition of the child. “Ma’am? Do you happen to have any medicine?” The child looked scared, Rosa could tell something wasn’t okay, she kneeled down and proceeded to talk. “I could go down to the market and get some if that’d help.” She said calmly.

“Aren’t we not allowed to go to the market?” She felt bad for worrying the child even more than they’d already been worried about. “I’ll be quick I promise, just wait here.” Rosa got a nod in return, she slowly stood up and started walking, she’d admit she was quite worried for herself, considering what’d happened the last time she tried to go to the market.

Finding the latter to the market place she grabbed one of the wooden sticks and worked her way up the latter, it was a while away, it’d made sense, the slums were supposed to be hidden and not in view of anyone else. When she’d gotten to the top Rosa was greeted with leaves and vines, she moved them aside, shivering when she saw the people from the middle and surface level. 

Rosa slowly made her way through the stands, hiding behind more of the bushes that rested there, once she saw the medicine stand she quickly grabbed a couple of bottles and made a run for it. On her way back she bumped into a member of the Barry family, a high-class family of knights who live on the surface, catching the bottles before they fell she was faced with Naya Barry. Scared she started backing away, the consequences for being caught stolen, especially a person from lower levels, was death. The girl grabbed her arm, Rosa was prepared to get yelled at and brought to the surface for death but instead was met with a soft whisper, “Take the medicine and leave, alright? I know the conditions of the slums.”

Rosa quickly nodded, water welling up in her eyes as she quickly left back to the latter, getting down to the slums she went back to the child, handing them the bottle of medicine with a smile, they ran off to their mother. Rosa walked back to her house, entering the place, and dropping onto her bed with a smile. She’d helped a child and may have potentially saved a life, all though she couldn’t help but be confused by the knight who knew about the slums. She sighed, replaying the scene in her head, it terrified her thinking that she could've been killed at that moment, tears dripped down her cheeks. Death was never a nice thought, she was extremely grateful for the fact the knight had let her go. Worry still rested in the back of her head, there was no way she could guarantee her safety, at the very least she could leave a little longer and prepare herself for it. 

She carefully unwrapped the seaweed from her feet, removing her cape as well. You could never tell if it was actually night time in the slums or not, everyone just slept when they were tired, this included Rosa, she yawned, and covered her lamp, in the market, middle and the surface level they used normal lanterns but in the slums, they'd used whatever they could find, which is why they have blue lanterns, always lit, a way to save money so they could afford other things. Rosa laid the thin sheet over herself for warmth as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAHHHH ANOTHER CHAPTER THE NEXT DAY/????//??? POGGGG!1!!!!1!  
> But in all seriousness, I wrote this chapter while watching disenchantment season 3 kjhkfdshkjds  
> I hope you all have a nice day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Haha hi! :D  
> This is like the 4th ever fanfic i've decided to publish? Any who, please leave comments on how i can improve! This is not proofread by anyone so it might have some mistakes to it. Updates may be slow to accommodate my mental health!


End file.
